jenna_marblesfandomcom-20200215-history
Jenna Mourey (Marbles)
"Make sure you subscribe to my channel; we put up new videos every Wednesday/Thursday!" '' - Jenna Marbles closing line '''Jenna Mourey '(b. September 15, 1986), or more commonly known as Jenna Marbles, is an American comedian and YouTube Sensation. She formerly started as a blogger for stoollala.com, a brother site of barstoolsports.com. Jenna got her real start in her video "How To Trick People Into Thinking You're Good Looking", which got 5.5 million views in only the first week. Her later video "How To Avoid Talking To People You Don't Want To Talk To" was featured in an August article in the New York times, following Jenna's quote "I'm sick and tired of guys thinking that just because I showed up at a dance or a club or a bar, that I want to have their genitallia touching my backside." Jenna currently makes new videos every Wednesday in the hopes for us to get the Giggle Pants. She has a Facebook page, a Twitter account, a Tumblr, and an Instagram account, each of which have multi-million fans, followers, and friends respectively. Jenna also has a vlog channel, JennaMarblesVlog, and a random stuff channel, jmourey66. Jenna moved to Santa Monica in 2011, with her boyfriend Max, and her dogs. However, in early December 2012, Jenna and Max broke up, with Jenna revealing this on December 20. In February of 2013, she started dating Julien Solomita. Early Life Jenna was born in West Chester, OH. We know that she grew up wanting a dog, yet she never got her wish until recently. When Jenna'' MARVIN'' was in Pre-K, she got pantsed by another kid (She was wearing a onesy, so it was more like he took all her clothes off). In a video, Jenna said that she used to play basketball against her adult neighbor, who only had one hand; she lost to him and a kid on roller skates. She also had accidentally ran over a squirrel while riding a bicycle, revealed in "Embarrassing Moments". She attended Brighton High School in Brighton/Rochester, New York. It is around this time that she met Max. We know that she attended Suffolk University in Boston, Massachusetts. There, she obtained a Bachelor of Science in Psychology. Later, Jenna attended Boston University for her Masters of Education in Sport Psychology and Counseling. We know that, for some time, she played college softball in a league. Pre-YouTube "So, I'm gonna do it 'cause I'm a people pleaser." Jenna worked in multiple places before she started making videos for stoollala.com in 2006. She made humorous videos with them for two years, and on February 26, 2010 she was finally convinced to get a YouTube account. She uploaded her very first video of her own the day after. Jenna's middle name is Nicole. Her official Wikipedia page says 'Jenna N. Mourey', and her old Twitter account, before she got @Jenna_Marbles, was @JennaNikki6, as shown at the end of some of her vlogs, most notably the 'Carlashes' video. YouTube Career "I don't know what I'm doing, but I think if I had it all figured out I would be doing something wrong because I think it makes it so that you can't grow. You have to be confused in life or else you won't grow. But all I know is that YouTube makes me really happy and all of you make me really happy, and without your love and support I would be lost. ...I still have no idea what I want to do with my life. I'm more confused now than I've ever been, but your love and support has changed my entire life. And seeing all your comments, I realized all I ever want to do is make people happy." ''-''Jenna in Draw My Life Jenna made a couple videos before her big hit, "How To Trick People Into Thinking You're Good Looking". After that, all her videos have gotten over one-million views by the end of the first week. She has about 13,530,000 subscribers. Jenna has started to feature Julien in a lot of her videos after her subscribers warmed up to him. Trivia *In early December, Jenna and Max broke up, and Jenna said she had been going through a tough time. However, she is now seeing a new guy named Julien. *Jenna's mom, Deborah Mourey , is a fan of her daughter's videos *Jenna's height is 5'5". *Her annoying roommate, John Cotton, had moved out long ago. *Speaking of annoying roommates, Jenna's Neighbor is, according to Jenna, "''Still there, still being a fucking bitch...." ''However, she has since moved to a new residence. *For an extended amount of time before Jenna moved to LA she lived in Quebec. *From living in Quebec Jenna is now fluent in Quebecois french. *According to Jenna, she only has about five friends in Santa Monica. Her Facebook page, however, contradicts this, as photos say different. *In Jenna's "Questions #3" video, she reveals that she is wanting to get a kitty. However, the pet policy of her apartment complex limits to two animals. Perhaps she may sometime soon since she moved. *In "I Fucking Hate My Roommate Part 2", it is revealed that Jenna smokes. It is unknown if she still does but one of MaxNoSleeve's videos shows a pack of cigarettes on the kitchen table. *Also, in "I Fucking Hate My Roommate Part 2", we see that Jenna has a friend named Kim. *In Jenna's video, "Drunk Makeup Tutorial Extras", Jenna reveals that she really did get drunk for "Drunk Makeup Tutorial", and that she fell asleep on the couch and couldn't remember whether she finished the video or not when she woke up in the morning. *In late 2013, Jenna moved house, from her old apartment in Santa Monica, to a new address. *In her Questions #5 video, Jenna revealed she was dating Julien Solomita, a long time friend who had been in a few of her videos before. *She loves Nyan Cat. * Half the dirty movies she own are animated and shes afraid of toilets. * Madame Tussauds New York is making a wax figure of Jenna that will be on display in New York's Times Square in October 2015.